THE ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME
by BlackStreak1
Summary: "HAPPY HALLOWEEN" This is just a small 7 chapter story I am writing for my boy Ben Boykewich, his new sister Chloe, and new girl "Clementine" to celebrate. So read to figure out how they meet, what is the attaction, and what are their secrets. But, most importantly what will happen when everyone else finds out. Also what will these two do to them when the do MWA HA HA HA HA HA.


**THE ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME**

_Happy HALLOWEEN this will be a small seven chapter story I am trying to write for the holiday like I usually do. As usual it will star my favorite Secret Life Character Ben the Boy Wonder Boykewich. It will also star "Clementine" so lets' see what will happen when these two meet. What will cause them to meet, and what will be the attraction they have to one another._

**The characters depicted are excerpted from the television series "THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER". This show and its characters I owned by Brenda Hampton and the owners of ABCFAMILY Channel. I only have ownership of the plot and story in which it is associated.**

**LOVE AT FIRST BITE**

Ben drove down the highway without care, he had finally given up on Amy, Adrian, Dylan, all of it and he was free of it. Jack had survived the attack of the pimp, but was left paralyzed from the waste down. This affected everyone including his ex-wife who chose to accept her present boyfriend Omar's proposal of marriage. He had also discovered that his house hold had increased by two not one after his father married Camille. Betty had informed his dad of the young girl that Jack had saved original home life, and asked him to take the girl in. Betty would have taken the girl in herself, but she figured that adopting Chloe would settle Leo and Camille's dispute about children, which it had. Also she was not exactly in any situation to care for Chloe since she was in school.

Leo felt somewhat odd about asking Ben to accept a perfect stranger into his life as a sibling especially someone so old, and who had been through so much especially after all Ben had already gone through. But, Ben assured Leo that he was okay with it. He even told Leo he thought being an only child was somewhat lonely, and even though he had the support of Henry and Alice he liked the idea of having someone to share in the family name. He had also decided that after all that had happened to distance himself from them. At the same time he became a close friend and guide to Chloe who was not accustomed to having a guy like Ben in her life who just wanted to be her friend.

Ben drove her to school introduced her to all of his the kids at school, and with the help of the school counselor and a few of his fathers unmentionable friends were able to keep Chloe's past job secret. Ben would even drive her to her counseling sessions ' with Dr. Fields, before work. On many occasions Dr. Fields tried to talk with Ben on resuming sessions with him, but each time Ben refused. He never really liked Dr. Fields nor did he feel that the Doctor could help him. After everything that happened with he and Adrian, and everyone Ben felt that Dr. Fields was too biased toward him. He thought this mainly because he was Ricky's therapist first and he noticed anyone who interacted with Ricky usually became biased against him.

This is one of the reason's why Ben hated when his dad as usual insisted that Ricky also act as a friend to Chloe since both were victims of abuse and were adopted he could help her adapt as well. However Chloe confided in Ben, she didn't really like Ricky. Ben was shocked to hear this since "ALL WOMEN LIKED RICKY". When he asked her why Chloe replied, "I don't know. There is just something about him that makes me hate him, he reminds me of my dad, and a few of my former college client's." "They all act like their nice guys, but deep down they are twisted bastards." "But, he has been through a lot just like you Chloe, maybe it is just your imagination", Ben told her. "Ben you are definitely weird, out of everyone , I would think you would believe me about Ricky. I mean out of everything he did to you, you still try to see the best in him." She retorted.

In this family Chloe we have to see the best in everyone, otherwise we can't see any good in ourselves", he told her. At that moment he got another text on his phone and hit the ignore button. So far all of his former acquaintances had been trying to reach him. Adrian asked him if he was okay with her and Omar being engaged and living in the condo. Ben realized she meant well, so he assured her it was okay by him. She had to move on with her life and if it was with this creep then go ahead he told her and himself. Amy and Ricky tried to contact him to make sure he would not tell the truth about their fake marriage. Ben let them know he would not tell it was his secret and their lie.

Ricky thought that his conversation with Ben had intimidated him, but Ben had no fear of Ricky Underwood. Sure Ricky could pummel him, but Ben had been beaten before, and he learned the only person who could truly hurt him was himself. So he would let Ricky continue to believe he had that power of fear over him when there was none. Honestly that conversation did have an effect on him. He realized that even if he and Amy could get back together John would always keep Ricky apart of their life and Ben didn't want that. He loved Amy, but he could not bare to live his life with Ricky Underwood always in it. He loved John and whether he liked it or not Ricky was his real father, and he needed him. So he gave up all claims to his feelings for Amy.

Henry and Alice had also gotten back together, and were trying to make it work so he stepped aside to allow there renewed romance to blossom. On many occasions they tried to hook him up with someone they knew, but Ben decided that he was done with high school romance and all of its hazards. He was only a few months from graduation and he had gotten the letter he prayed for. He was overjoyed when his counselor told him the news and begged her not to tell anyone. Especially, not his father.

Ben was not going to Hudson University like many thought, but to the University of Edmonton in Canada. A new country a new town, and a new school was exactly what Ben felt he needed to start anew. What pleased him so much, was his grades were actually high enough to grant him a scholarship. He had also talked with the manager of a coffee house about a job, and one would be waiting for him. The only thing he had to worry about now was making sure, NO ONE FOUND OUT ABOUT HIS PLANS. He didn't want his dad, or his former close friends to interfere. Usually when they found out what he wanted to do things would go horribly wrong so he decided to keep it hush, hush.

This was new to him since he was accustomed to telling someone about his plans, so he told Chloe. Chloe was actually thrilled that her new brother had chosen her to tell his secrets. When, she asked him why. Ben told her, "Because you are my sister now, and unlike everyone else in my life you have never given me reason to doubt you. I have trusted so many and each time that trust was betrayed, I'm taking a risk on you because you know how that feels even more than I do." He said. In that moment Chloe had never felt that she was part of the Boykewich family until then. It was hard for her to realize that such nice people like Camille and Leo existed much less they were her new parents, but she had a great new big brother like Ben whom she knew she could trust now, because he trusted her.

As Ben and she sat in his room while he helped her with homework, both began to get hungry and neither felt like cooking or for run of the mill snacks. So Ben suggested he go get some taco's since he had not had a good Papi's burrito in a very long time. "I love Papi's Taco's, its one of the only things that creep let us eat that was actually enjoyable." Chloe said referring to her pimp who was still on the loose. "Well you stay here and finish figuring out the Polynomials and Exponents, and I'll go get us some real food" e said.

PRESENT  
Ben drove to Papi's in fifteen minutes it was strange being back here, usually he would have to drive Adrian here for another one of her cravings. Over time he came to enjoy this place for its burrito's. He normally didn't like spicy foods until Adrian and Cindy started teaching him how to cook authentic Mexican dishes. He usually stayed out of the kitchen, once Adrian placed the Apron entitled "Worlds Greatest Dad " around his waste he joined in. The apron actually belonged to Rueben, but the thought of him one day cooking for his own child gave him the need to want to learn. He had planned on cooking a big meal in the condo for he Adrian, and their parent's after Mercy was born to celebrate the union of the two families, but of course they never got that opportunity.

He arrived and went right up to the cahier who was surprised to see him there. "Hello Mr. Boykewich we have not seen you here in a while", he said. "I know, its been a hard time adjusting to things," Ben responded. "I understand, I have seen your wife or your ex-wife's new beau. I am sorry" he said. "Its okay we weren't meant to be", Ben responded. "Well maybe, but what is meant to be is we can get you your favorite order, four burritos', six tacos' and two grande drinks, am I right" the cashier asked? "That's it", Ben replied.

Ben received his food, and soon was on his way back down the highway when a large animal leaped in front of is car. Ben swerved to avoid the animal, but was too late and hit the beast with a large slam. The crash was so sudden and fast it threw the animal across his car. Ben stopped his car instantly and got out to check on the creature. This was usually a bad idea, but Ben had a soft spot for all living creatures. When he got out he saw what appeared to be a giant dog or small bear lying on the ground and panting as Ben looked at the beast he saw a lot of blood. The creature looked as though it was about to die and began to grasp for breath. Ben felt guilty almost immediately and went to comfort the creature which was near death. As he approached the beast reared on its hind legs, opened its massive jaws revealing large razor sharp teeth and clamped down on Ben's left arm, forcing him to scream in pain.

The beast then let go and ran off into the night. Had Ben followed the beast he would have discovered the beast shedding its fur, claws and fangs, as it ran away. The large form then grew smaller into a man looking only the age of 40 which was clothed only in a pair of jeans. He walked into the woods until he came to a small stream and fell down to his knees beside it. He looked into the water, and into the open wilderness around him. He then remembered the young man whom he had just attacked and said

"_I am sorry Benjamin for what I have done to you, but I am tired of carrying this curse within me, and I can only entrust it to you. One day my Great Grand Son I hope you forgive a selfish old man for his sins, and for his failures. But, I don't think you will ever know who I am, but you will know of the pain I have endured for you will endure it as well, I just hope you will not be like me and endure it alone_."

The man then began to age into a person of 112 years and collapsed dead into the watery stream, with a tear escaping him.

Ben held his arm as it began to bleed, and throb with immense pain. He got up and went back to his car to get the first aid kit from his trunk. Adrian thought it was weird of him to get such a thing, but he informed her he wanted to be prepared for anything in case she went into labor while they were driving.

"_Ben its' not like a first aid kit can help you deliver a baby, they can usually come out on their own, and its not like you know what to do with any of this stuff if I did," she scolded." "Well, that's why I have the manual, and even so it makes me feel comfortable to have it." She just rolled her eyes said something in Spanish and walked off._

"Well Adrian I guess I would need this any way he said as he opened the kit, took out the alcohol and poured it onto his arm. The burning sensation, when the disinfectant the wound was great, but Ben refused to cry out, even if no one was around. It was then that he saw the blood on his car as well as the dent on his fender and hood. His dad was going to have fit when he saw this, but he couldn't worry about that he had to get home, and have this bite checked out. He grabbed the bandages wrapped his arm, and was relieved when his car started, and continued home.

Chloe was wondering what happened to him when she saw the bleeding bandage, and the pain Ben appeared to be in. Ben looked at her with the food in his hand and said. "Here's the food, and don't you dare touch my burritos," he said and collapsed unconscious onto the living room floor. Chloe rushed to Ben's side and began to try and arouse her brother from his sleep. It was then that she dialed 911 and looked at the bandage as it profusely bled and saw the teeth marks on Ben's arm. She explained what had happened to the emergency operator, then called Leo, and Camille who were out to dinner and told them what was going on.

Leo arrived at the manor to see the EMT, giving a now full awake Ben a shot in the arm and checking his pulse. "Ben are you okay son", Leo said as he rushed to son's. "I'm fine dad I just learned my lesson about wild animal's", Ben said as he held up his newly bandaged arm. "Do you know what you hit, and whether or not you killed it or if it had rabies," Leo asked. "I'm not sure if it had rabies, but from how much blood it left on my, car and the road I'm sure its dead by now" he said. "I guess he just wanted to get some revenge against his murderer", he laughed. "Ben, that is not funny. What if it had grabbed your neck with its teeth instead of your arm," Leo scolded. "Then we wouldn't be having this conversation, Dad because it was one big beast," he joked.

"Mr. Boykewich, don't worry we are taking blood work now and we have already given your son a rabies shot, and he already had a tetnis shot so he should be okay", the EMT joined in. "His sister did the right thing , in calling us a lot of the time people let these wounds sit and not do anything about it. Your son was right in disinfecting it as well, it was smart to have a first aid kit in the car". "You should tell that to my ex-wife Ben joked." "Ex-wife you used to be married, you don't look that old", he questioned. "I'm not that old, which is why I am divorced, and she is getting re-married to someone who is older" Ben laughed. Leo then realized that the medication Ben had received, and the shock of the night may be forcing Ben to act out of character so he thanked the paramedics for their help, and led Ben to bed.

"Are you sure, you're okay Ben, we can still go to the hospital to have you checked out." Leo said with concern. "I'm fine Dad, the EMT said I was okay. My head hurts a little and my stomach is feeling kind of weird, but a good nights' sleep will take care of that." Ben then got into bed, and told Leo to tell Chloe thanks for the help, but she nor he or Camille were still not allowed to get any of his burritos. Ben then cut off the light and drifted into sleep only to be plagued by wild nightmares of animals, and people being hunted in the woods. He awoke the next morning feeling sick, and nauseated in a cold sweat. Leo immediately wanted to drive him to the emergency room, but Camille informed him that the EMT said that Ben might suffer for a few days from the shot, and the antibiotics he was given.

Ben spent the next few days in bed with a high fever, when his friends found out all, but Grace stopped by to see him because she was worried about Jack, and her present condition. However Ben refused to see all of them that stopped by. Henry and Alice, Adrian and Omar (who only stopped by for Adrian), Ricky and Amy were all turned away by the maid and Chloe he was told by Ben he didn't want to see anyone specifically while he was bedridden. Ben didn't want them to see him in such a weakened state, in his mind he did not want to give them the pleasure of feeling bad for him, and trying to comfort him. Ben was appreciative of their concern but he would not take their sympathy. He was not that pathetic .

But the illness he had was not an allergic reaction as Camille had thought, it was Ben's body striving to fight off a parasite infection, and in a way a spiritual infection as well. But this fight was one Ben would lose on the physical front as his body slowly mutated, genetically from the bite, and his spiritual battle would soon begin. Throughout the course of this illness Ben's arm began to throb and his whole arm went numb to his fingers. He also continued to have lucid dreams of being hunted by an animal to a stream and look into the water and discover the animal that scared him and so many people was himself.

Ben awoke from this strange nightmare or dream on Friday night nearly a full week after his incident with a strange new vigor. It was around 9 pm and he found himself alone since the rest of his family went out to eat. He was hungry, and went downstairs to finally taste his Pap's Taco's burritos only to find all had been eaten but one. In the bag he found three notes which read

"SORRY BEN THEY JUST SMELLED TO DELICOUS, & I DID SAVE YOUR LIFE LAST WEEK" CHLOE.

"SORRY HONEY, I PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE & NOW I ATE YOUR FOOD I AM JUST A WICKED STEP MOTHER" CAMILLE.

"I DON'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE THIS IS MY HOUSE, & I GAVE YOU LIFE, BUT I AM LEAVING YOU ONE" I M ALSO TAKING THE FAMILY TO PAPI'S TACOS SO WE SHOULD REPLACE THEM BY THE TIME YOU WAKE UP AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW, THESE NOTES ARE IN CASE YOUDO WAKE UP" DAD.

Ben frowned at the notes as he devoured the last burrito, but was shocked when it did not satisfy him. He then went into the refrigerator and began to eat everything within it. He ate the fruit, he ate the vegetables, he ate the bread, he ate the left over pot roast, he ate the hot dogs, the steaks (RAW) he he ate four sticks of butter, even ate the box of cereal in the covered box with the milk still in the container. But his appetite was still not sated. So he went outside to the garden to eat the tomatoes, carrots, and strawberries. He also hoped he would run into the gopher, and rabbit that were plaguing Camille's gardening by eating her produce.

Ben looked at the moon as he stood outside his home and smelled the air. He had never felt like this before so alive, uninhibited, and free. He saw, smelled, and heard the world in a whole new form. He couldn't believe this sensation that pulsed through his body. He removed the bandage from his arm and saw the bite had healed without even leaving a scar. This shocked him sense the wound had been hurting him for days, and even gave him a fever. He also felt that his hand was no longer numb and looked into his left hand to see five strange marks. Had he looked closer and traced the marks they would have been revealed to be the Devil's mark which was the "Pentagram".

Clementine was locking up the store when a gust of wind blew by her nose which awakened the beast within her. "Clementine, do you need me to walk you back to your dorm tonight?" Ricky asked looking at her with a flirtatious smirk. "No", she replied as her irises began to glow a bright green. She had her back to him so he could not see the reaction that the scent she had just inhaled, had aroused her.

"Are you sure, Bubba's not here and that jerk that beat up Jack is still on the loose?" He said sounding concerned. "Ricky I appreciate your kindness, and your concern, but I'm a big girl who can take care of herself." she replied almost annoyed. "Besides, that guy is on the loose then you should be more worried about your family than me. You know your WIFE AMY, and YOUR SON JOHN." she said trying to hurry him away. "Clementine, did I do something wrong? he asked confused at her last statement.

"No, Ricky you didn't, but its' been along day and I have something to do so could you just let me be alone tonight. I can take care of myself, I was doing it before I ran into you, and I will be doing it when we separate again." she said becoming more agitated. The lustful yearning in her from the scent she had picked up was doing its work, and it was arousing the beast she had spent so much time learning to control. "Okay, then I'll go sorry if I offended you." Ricky said angrily, hurt that she had brushed him off like this.

Clementine felt bad for what she had said to Ricky as she watched him go, but for now she didn't care she would apologize in the morning. But tonight she had a different man on her mind as she smelled the hormones of another male that had caught her attention. She was an omega, and rare breed of omega, that was superior to other lycanthropes. The scent of hormones she smelled was that of an Alpha, and Alpha's were the superior male wolf for the simple fact they could produce progeny. Even though she spent two years trying to deny her new heritage, her animal instincts refused to deny the scent of this prize. A mate of her own breed within her own kind.

Ben, was walking through the town feeling all these new senses that had opened up to him. This was strange and foreign to the young man, but at the same time it was also exciting, and thrilling to him at the same time a bit scary. It was then a gust of wind shot past him and in that gust he smelled something. Something that aroused every fiber of his being, and made him feel, like for the first time carnal lust for another person. The scent was strange it was like wild flowers with a hint of dewed grass after rain in the early morning. He didn't know why but he had to find the scent.

It was then that he started running to find the scent before it escaped him. As he did this Clementine finished locking up, and ran through the college court yard and into the back of the school where a wooded area was held as a preservation spot for a park for the school. This area was usually off limits after dark, and sometimes dangerous, but Clementine didn't care she could handle herself fairly well. Unlike most girls she was a lycanthrope and an Omega meaning she was stronger and faster than even the Beta Males of her kind who usually possessed the strength of ten or sometimes twenty men. If any danger was around she would be alerted, but usually the person in danger would be anyone that dared to ** with her.

She found an opening in the wooded area, and waited she knew the wind would carry her scent to where ever the Alpha was, and that is what she wanted. She had slept with many men before, but none could ever really satisfy her desires. She was told by the woman who found her after her attack that she would never be able to find someone to satisfy that lust in her because the beast that bit her was passing its' life force on to someone else. Most lycanthropy curses can be lifted by simply killing the person that gave the curse to you, and devouring the heart. But the curse of an Omega, and an Alpha were different. These curses could only be passed on, and could only be given to certain people and even then once the curse was passed the person who passed it would either die or live the remainder of its life as a wolf.

Clementine was heartbroken when she first changed, and even more so when she realized s at what she had become, but she had to admit this life had its perks, with heightened strength, speed, senses, and healing. But the most important perk was the one she hoped to experience tonight, the ability to mate with one of her own, but not just any mate an alpha. She had been approached before by several Beta wolves, but her blood denied their inferiority to her. Some would be okay with the rejection since they knew her blood wished only for the strong, but some tried to take her by force and they understood, to little too late why they were inferior to her.

But, tonight Ben was different he had no idea what he was or what was happening to him or what, or who he was searching for. But, that scent was drawing him it made him leap to the top of a moving semi, and then jump on the roof of a car before jumping to the branch of a nearby tree and climbing up to find the scent which had caught his attention. He realized he was now on the college campus, and the scent was stronger, and it easily led him to a nearby wooded area where there was a clearing.

In that clearing Clementine smelled her Alpha, and turned to see a small yet tall young man standing before her. She was shocked at how small in stature he was but the scent that came from him was not. It had the odor of tree bark from a red wood and of birch during a rain storm. This scent and his closeness aroused her even further as he came closer. "Who are you?" Ben asked bewildered at this beautiful woman that stood before him in a blue jean skirt, blond hair brown eyes, and a black sweater. She looked at him, and said "I'm yours, now lets not waste time talking." she said as they both rushed to one another and began shedding their clothes.


End file.
